


her wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red drops to her haunches and curls herself around Snow’s warm body, faced nuzzled in the curve of her neck.





	her wolf

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this fits in with canon, since I last watched ouat like two years ago, but I hope this doesn't suck.

The night after—her becoming a wolf, killing her beloved, hopes and dreams disappearing like smoke, _everything_ —Red and Snow make camp in the woods. It takes Snow while to fall asleep, but she finally does, only a sheet of cloth separating her from the dirty ground.

A surge of protectiveness runs through Red. Within seconds, Red drops to her haunches and curls herself around Snow’s warm body, faced nuzzled in the curve of her neck.

It’s so easy for Red to see her powers as a bad thing. Something impure.

But at least it's easier to keep Snow safe.


End file.
